Gald You Came
by PassionatePhoenix
Summary: My life was ok, it wasn't big or spontaneous or overly adventurous, but I got by on a great job that paid well. And then you came... rating might change
1. The meeting that started it all

Being called by a famous TV executive isn't odd in my life; it's coming into talk to them is the odd part. I usually get called by them to do something in secret, but never come in and talk. And eww, that's not what I meant. Doing a song for someone, not doing someone. You have a dirty mind. You see I am a musical consultant, which is just a fancy way of saying I'm a song writer. But I'm not published.

You see, I'm also a ghost writer. There are artists out there who like to say they write all their own music, like Avril Lavigne and Adam Lambert, but I can tell you that's not true. I've written their biggest hits.

There are also song writers who get stumped, like Christopher Stewart and Hilary Lindsey; again, they call on me to help them out. I'm not bragging I'm just letting you in on the secret; some people just need help, and won't admit it.

So I dressed in my 'do I really give a fuck?' best and strolled into the Paramount studios to meet with Ryan Murphy and Ian Brennan, for the first time.

After being directed by Susan, an overly chipper Barbie, I went to the third conference room in the office building of the studios, the boring building.

After a quick rap on the door, I was called in, and there I came face to face with the creators of Glee, one of my biggest paycheques.

"Hello, you must be Billie Fay," the bald, astute looking man said, standing and shaking my hand, something I've always hated. "I'm Ryan, and this is Ian, Brad could not be with us today though." And I couldn't help my offensive but zealous attitude seep out and I said "and you say that like I know who that is." And I mentally slapped myself. Way to go Billie, alienate the men who want to give you money.

They both just kind of looked at each other and made a face. But the meeting just continued.

"Darren, this is Billie, she writes all the original music on the show. Billie, we'd like you to meet Darren Criss, the writer and actor you're going to be collaborating with," I smiled slightly at handsome visitor and shook his hand before it hit me. Turning back to Ryan I looked at him dumbfounded and just let out a ridiculous sounding "huh?"


	2. Along Came Wannabe

**Part 2 of Glad you Came. As always, I am going to put out just a few chapters to show everyone what I'm going for in this story. I am not being mean or threatening, but if no one wants to read it, I will stop publishing it. I really like this story, I hope everyone else does.**

* * *

"You really can't be serious," I said, still shaking the hand of my new partner, which I finally let go like it was a burning hot ember. And as I looked up at him, I couldn't help but notice that his eyes were the same colour of that same ember I was just describing.

Whoa, whoa, whoa, where the fuck did that come from? I do not have crushes; I crush people so they get out of my way. I do not like people; I do not date, and have a hand full of friends who know very little about my actual life. That's just what happens.

"You will work with Darren, or you will not work with us anymore," Ryan said, crossing his arms in finality. I had to hug my arms to my body to keep from slapping him and bit my lips to keep from screaming at him. Who the fuck does he think he is, the fucking emperor of the world… Wait, he is of this world… Fuck.

"Ok Ryan, I'll do it," I said, trying to sound as distressing as possible "it'd be difficult dealing with a," I looked over at the hopeful writer, smirking, "noob, but I'll make it work, I always do." And I sauntered out of the room.

And as I walked down the hall, I heard Ian say "you better follow her." I looked back and didn't see anyone behind me, until I heard the same man say "hey, you asked for this." And along came wannabe.

* * *

**Basically the second part of chapter one, tell me what you think, I could use it.**


	3. The Room Under The Stairs

**Is there anyone out there?**

* * *

Now with Mr. Actor person following my motorcycle, I drove up to my place. This is going to be an interesting evening. I never really have anyone over at my place, mostly because they find it intimidating and don't understand why I live in a place that extravagant. And that's when the questions start rolling in, which I cannot have in my line of work.

But because this specific visitor already knew everything, I didn't really have to worry, or so I thought.

I quickly parked right next to my front door, so I didn't have to walk so far. Darren parked his black Chevy Malibu right behind me, and stepped out, looking up at my place in awe. Crap.

"Holy shit," the first words out of his mouth I've ever hear, and I couldn't help but laugh. He looked over at me surprised. I guess he didn't think I could laugh.

"Well, let's go get to work," I said, trying to hide my blush as I unlocked my door. Stepping into the large grand foyer I heard those same words fall out of his mouth. And I couldn't help but say "can you think of anything else to say?" And he just looked at me surprised again. Seriously, does this guy have any other emotions?

"Come on," I said, leading him down the left hallway and over to the first and only door on the right. Opening the door revealed a brightly lit room with only a staircase going down to the basement. Starting down the stairs I looked back at my guest and asked "are you coming?" Looking at me nervously he nodded and began down the stairs behind me.

"Why do I feel like I'm walking into a horror movie," he asked halfway down, and I couldn't help the laugh that burst from my lips and I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Guess you saw through my scheme," unintentionally flirting. I could feel his grinning eyes on me as we finally came to the basement. The room that I turned into my music area; my huge music area. I have a song writing area, which basically just looks like any average office, just incredibly messy. There was also an area full of all the musical instruments I play, which is quite a few, and also a recording booth where I record my demos for people.

"Holy, umm, crap," Darren said as a question, which I just laughed at. And before he could say anything else, I strode over to my 'office' and started ruffling through some papers.

"What are you doing," he asked walking over also. And as I looked at an early version of stereo hearts I said "trying to see if I can find anything we can work off of." Tossing another page aside I kept looking until I saw that Darren had picked that page up.

"You wrote Perfect by Hedley," he asked in admiration. I absent mindedly tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and tried to get back to what I was doing before I answered.

"Ya, there's a lot of songs out there that I wrote," and then I stopped. "Wait, Ryan did tell you what I do, right?" He looked up at me finally and said "oh ya, I just didn't know you were this accomplished."

I just collapsed in my chair and I thought for a moment. I was a tad irritated by that remark, but I was kind of glad that the creators weren't going around letting everyone in on the secret.

"So," Darren said, putting the paper down and curiously looking at a few more, "what else did you write?" I couldn't help but smile, and figured why not, he's gonna find out sooner or later, since he is working with me.

"I'll just say it this way, you have personally done a few of mine," and that got him intrigued. Leaning over the table I just asked "what's your biggest hit on the show." He leaned back thinking for a moment, and then it came to him.

"No," he said in astonishment and I couldn't help but grin, "really, you wrote Teenage Dream?" And I laughed, without really answering the question, though it was a yes.

"How many others," he asked, getting really excited. "Whoa there, don't wet yourself, I need that chair." Then I got up and motioned him to follow me to the door behind my desk. And he followed, and I led him into my awards room, which was basically a storage room for the things I'm not allowed to show anyone.

"4 minutes got pretty big, so I got a those awards over there," I said, motioning to a stack of gold and platinum records from all around the world.

"There's I'm yours, which was much less popular, but still got some platinum and gold," which was stacked right beside each other. And I went all around the room, to Perfect which won a few awards, some, but some. To some of the others, and finally we came to my last big hit, Stereo Hearts.

"Wow," Darren said finally, coming to a stop. I couldn't help but grin, but then it hit me, again. My accomplishments were someone else's accomplishments. It hits me daily, but it's still not fun when it does.

"Come on," I said angrily, "we better get to work." He just looked at me, concerned and wary. I wasn't surprised, I'm used to it.

* * *

Well, this is where you should REVIEW! 


End file.
